Walk Me Home (Mandy Moore song)
| type = single }} }} "Walk Me Home" is a pop song by singer Mandy Moore from her debut album, So Real, and released as the album's second single in 1999. The song was re-released in 2000 and featured in the film Center Stage. Aside from being on the reissue of Music of the Heart and the soundtrack to the Disney Channel show Lizzie McGuire, it was included on Moore's second album, I Wanna Be with You. The single did not achieve the same success as "Candy"; it failed to reach the Billboard Hot 100, and debuted at No. 38 on Billboard Mainstream Top 40 chart in November 2000. The music video for "Walk Me Home" was directed by Gregory Dark, and had its world premiere at the MTV series Making the Video. In the video, there are two versions of Mandy: a famous one and one that is watching from afar. When the song was re-released in 2000, it entered the Pop 100 chart at number 39 and reached a peak of 38 the following week. The song charted these only two weeks. As the date, "Walk Me Home" has sold 2,000 physical copies and 104,000 paid digital downloads according to Nielsen SoundScan. Song information In the wake of her hit "Candy," Moore released her follow-up single in 1999. The single did not receive the same kind of airplay or appeal as "Candy" did and was not as successful, failing to reach the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. "Walk Me Home" is a romantic teen pop song that draws influences from bubblegum pop and R&B, with a length of four minutes and four seconds. The song is composed in the key of B major and is set in time signature of common time with a moderately slow tempo of 96 beats per minute. Music video The music video, directed by Gregory Dark, received its world premiere on the MTV series Making the Video. In the video, Mandy stands in a crowd for the premiere of "Ice Blue" where she daydreams of being with someone famous (Eric Lively) on the red carpet. It ends as she snaps back to reality and her two friends are giving her a weird look for daydreaming. Two known versions of this video exist. The original longer version (4:02) of the music video was released on a DVD titled, Mandy Moore: The Real Story and features different shots of the beginning. The follow-up DVD release that was packaged with The Best of Mandy Moore features a shorter version (3:46), deleting the sub-plot of the video in which Mandy is daydreaming of being with an actor. The cut version implies that she is with the famous guy removing references that is not actually with her and that she's actually day dreaming. The shorter version was posted through Vevo HD in October, 2009. Track listings US promo CD # "Walk Me Home" (short intro) – 4:10 # "Walk Me Home" (long intro) – 4:26 Charts References External links * Category:1999 singles Category:1999 songs Category:Mandy Moore songs Category:Music videos directed by Gregory Dark Category:Songs written by Tony Moran Category:Epic Records singles Category:1990s ballads Category:Pop ballads